


Только руку протяни

by fatso_s_sister



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prostate Massage, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, мастурбация, стимуляция руками, управление оргазмом
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatso_s_sister/pseuds/fatso_s_sister
Summary: – Ты мне доверяешь? – спрашивает Джонни, опуская ладонь на чужое колено.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Male V
Kudos: 27





	Только руку протяни

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lending a Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782212) by [Laurincia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurincia/pseuds/Laurincia). 



– У меня есть предложение, – говорит Джонни, материализуясь на ближайшем стуле в тот момент, когда Ви приходит в себя ровно настолько, чтобы снова начать понимать человеческую речь. 

– Что на этот раз? – недоверчиво спрашивает Ви, протирая заспанные глаза. Он садится в кровати и с громки зевком потягивается, разминая затёкшие после сна мышцы. Затем он поворачивается и выжидающе смотрит на Джонни, который, в свою очередь, продолжает внимательно наблюдать за ним через стекла своих дурацких солнечных очков. 

Рок-звезда ничего не отвечает и просто молча следует за Ви, когда тот решает, наконец встать и пойти в ванную. – Ты выглядишь взволнованным, – отмечает он, когда Ви включает кран. 

Ви лишь усмехается в ответ на это заявление и демонстративно захлопывает дверь перед не успевшим зайти Джонни. «Немного», – всё же мысленно признает он. Ви хватает тюбик пасты и начинает чистить зубы, не обращая внимания на Джонни, который, видимо не поняв очевидного намёка, входит в ванную. Он снимает солнцезащитные очки и прислоняется к стене. 

\- Итак, я подумал... – Джонни делает паузу и смотрит на Ви, будто бы ожидая, что он закончит за ним фразу.

Ви ничего не говорит, сплевывая остатки зубной пасты. Затем он нагибается над раковиной, пытаясь поймать ртом струю проточной воды. 

– Ладно, – не дождавшись какой бы то ни было реакции на свои слова, прищелкивает языком Джонни. – В общем, я тебя трахаю, – он громко смеется, когда Ви, от неожиданности поперхнувшись водой, судорожно пытается выключить кран. 

– Извини?.. – через силу выдавливает Ви, всё ещё пытаясь откашляться. 

– Тебе не послышалось, – невозмутимо отвечает Джонни. 

Ви закатывает глаза, выходя из ванной на небольшую кухоньку, наверняка чтобы смочить раздражённое кашлем горло. Джонни, в свою очередь, не отстает от него ни на шаг. 

\- И в чём смыл этого «предложения»? – небрежно спрашивает Ви. Он открывает дверцу холодильника, но вместо воды извлекает из его недр бутылку пива. 

Их взгляды наконец встречаются, когда молодой человек, неуклюже подпрыгнув, садится на кухонную стойку. Он неспешно отхлебывает своё пиво. 

Ви подозрительно смотрит на Джонни, когда тот подходит ближе. 

– Ты мне доверяешь? – спрашивает он, опуская ладонь на чужое колено. 

– Не особенно, – честно отвечает Ви. Он лишь сильнее сжимает бутылку, когда Джонни скользит ладонью выше. Он старается не обращать внимания на табун мурашек, бегающих по его спине.

– Короче, я возьму контроль над твоим телом, но при этом ты останешься в сознании, – шепчет Джонни. 

Бутылка едва не выскальзывает из разом ослабевших пальцев.

– Ты возьмёшь надо мной контроль? – тупо переспрашивает Ви. 

Джонни тихо усмехается. – Думаю, это очевидно. Так ты мне доверяешь? 

Ви сдавленно рычит и пытается оттолкнуть Джонни, но, само собой, руки лишь проходят сквозь его плечи. – Конечно нет! Тебе напомнить, чем всё закончилось в прошлый раз? 

Джонни со стоном проводит рукой по волосам и выпрямляется, глядя на Ви: – Признаю, вышло некрасиво, но с тех пор я больше не пытался убить тебя.

– Мне от этого не легче.

Джонни вздыхает и снова наклоняется, на этот раз ближе. Он кладет руки на бедра Ви и слегка раздвигает их, чтобы вклиниться между его ногами. 

Сердце Ви описало кульбит в груди, и он судорожно сглотнул. Как бы сильно ему не претила мысль о том, что ситуация будет целиком и полностью под контролем Джонни, он не мог отрицать того почти болезненного любопытства, которое он испытывал от одной только мысли об этом. И что хуже – для Джонни все его метания были открытой книгой: Ви видел это в его глупой понимающей ухмылке. 

– Ладно, убедил, – наконец сдается он. – Но ты останавливаешься сразу же, стоит мне об этом только заикнуться.

Ухмылка становиться ещё шире. Того гляди этот ублюдок лопнет от разрывающего его самодовольства: – Честное слово.

– Не думаю, что оно много стоит. 

– Тогда как насчёт стоп-слова, принцесса? 

\- «Арасака». Это я уж точно не буду кричать в порыве страсти, - Ви не может сдержать слабого ответного смешка, когда Джонни начинает заливисто хохотать над его вялой попыткой пошутить. 

Рок-звезда придвигается к нему ещё ближе. Его бедра почти касаются Ви.

\- Закрой глаза, – мягко просит он. Чёрт возьми, если бы Джонни был из плоти и крови, - и не был таким засранцем – то Ви сейчас же дернул бы его на себя и крепко поцеловал. 

Но вместо этого он покорно закрывает глаза. Ви резко задерживает дыхание, когда чувствует странный тремор, резко прокатившийся по его конечностям.

– Уже всё, – слова Джонни отдаются эхом в непривычно лёгкой голове Ви. 

Ви медленно открывает глаза, чувствуя себя чужим в собственном теле. Да, он может двигать головой, но на этом его способности заканчиваются. 

\- Расслабься, – в голосе Джонни проскальзывают менторские нотки. - Я не причиню тебе вреда. 

\- На твоём месте я бы воздержался от подобных комментариев, – усмехается Ви. Он испуганно замирает, когда Джонни направляется обратно к его кровати, едва ли не на ходу стягивая с Ви спортивные штаны и боксеры. 

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – несколько обеспокоенно спрашивает Джонни. 

– Необычно. Будто бы я сейчас сплю. 

– Слишком много думаешь. Просто позволь мне позаботиться о тебе. 

Из его легких разом вышел весь воздух, стоило Джонни резко повалить их на кровать и рукой – рукой Ви, если быть совсем уж точным – обхватить его член, лениво поглаживая. Ви сдавленно застонал, ощущая, как позорно быстро он начитает крепнуть. Словно прочитав его мысли, Джонни ускоряет темп и практически до боли выкручивает запястье, чтобы при каждом движении задевать большим пальцем головку. 

– Бля, – выдыхает Ви, когда Джонни другой рукой ущипнул его ставший слишком чувствительным сосок. Но неожиданно всё прекращается, и вот он вновь сидит на кровати. Скрип прикроватной тумбочки – и вот Джони уже выдавливает на его пальцы остатки смазки из небольшого тюбика с лубрикантом. 

– Зачем тебе это? – спрашивает Ви. 

– Хочу заставить тебя кричать. 

Ви не обязательно видеть лицо Джонни перед собой, чтобы наверняка знать, что тот улыбается. Он немного прикрывает глаза, пока Джонни ерзает, пытаясь устроить их удобнее. Как-то незаметно для самого себя он оказывается лежащим на спине с широко расставленными ногами. Одна рука, по-прежнему находящаяся под контролем Джонни, возвращается к всё ещё твердому члену, пока пальцы другой осторожно проталкивались через сжатые мышцы ануса. 

– Господи, черт возьми, Джонни, – беспомощно шепчет Ви, когда тот оказывается внутри него. Он практически скулит, когда Джонни с силой пережимает основание его члена, тем самым не давая ему ненароком кончить раньше времени. 

Он пару раз бьётся затылком о подушку, своей нетерпеливостью вызывая у Джонни очередной приступ смеха. Если сейчас хоть что-нибудь зависело бы от него, то Ви непременно бы заставил Джонни двигаться быстрее, вдавливать пальцы глубже – да что угодно, лишь бы приблизить долгожданную разрядку. И Джонни прекрасно это знает. 

И его движения, как нарочно, медленные и неторопливые, словно идеально отрепетированные, только распаляли ещё больше. В отличие от самого Ви, который и в постели оставался таким же несдержанным, как в обычной жизни, он умел прекрасно себя контролировать.

– Чего ты хочешь, Ви? – спрашивает Джонни, упираясь пальцами в простату Ви. 

Единственный ответ, на который был способен в данной ситуации Ви – это разбитый стон, который разом стал громче, стоило Джонни посильнее надавить на это место. 

– Боюсь, я тебя не понимаю, – с деланным сожалением ответил Джонни. 

Ви хотелось кричать, царапаться, насаживаться бёдрами глубже, но всё, что он мог – так это смотреть свой на истекающий смазкой член и задыхаться от собственной похоти. 

– Просто дай мне кончить, – наконец задушено огрызнулся он. 

Джонни тихо хмыкает в ответ на это заявление, но всё-таки добавляет третий палец. 

Сердце Ви колотится в груди, глаза так и норовят зажмуриться. Его рот приоткрывается, и он начинает тихо, почти неслышно постанывать в ответ на каждое неспешное движение.

Ви чувствует, как его внутренности скручивает горячим узлом, стоит Джонни наконец ускорить темп. Но этого всё равно слишком мало. Он запрокидывает голову, почти до хруста стискивая челюсти: ещё минута и его мучения наконец-то кончаться.

А затем всё разом прекращается. Джонни напоследок нежно проводит рукой по подергивающемуся члену, а затем вытаскивает пальцы, заставляя Ви кричать от бессильной ярости. Его щеки мгновенно становятся мокрыми от слёз. 

Джонни удовлетворенно хмыкает, будто бы только что подтвердилось какое-то его предположение, и возвращает пальцы обратно. – У тебя неплохо получается просить, – мягко замечает он. 

От с трудом сдерживаемых рыданий лицо Ви становиться практически пунцовым. Он поворачивает голову и смотрит в зеркало, расположенное на двери шкафа. Это кажется абсурдным – видеть своё тело, контролируемое каким-то дебильным рокером, а не своим законным хозяином. Ему никогда ещё не доводилось видеть себя настолько несчастным. До сегодняшнего дня. Ви переводит взгляд на потолок, отстраненно замечая, что скользившая по его члену рука вновь возобновила свою дразнящую ласку. 

\- Хороший мальчик, – поощрительно шепчет Джонни. 

Весьма сомнительная похвала, но сердце Ви всё равно на одно краткое мгновение сладко замирает в груди. 

\- Давай.

Ви почти теряет сознание от оргазма, нахлынувшего на него не хуже пресловутой горной лавины. Несколько минут он просто лежит, просто пытаясь прийти в себя. Он всё ещё чувствует себя поразительно легким, но уже совсем по другой причине. Эйфория. Он по-прежнему лежит на кровати, силясь восстановить сбитое дыхание и не осознавая, что снова контролирует свое тело, пока не решает рефлекторно утереть влажные щёки. Несколько неверяще Ви вытягивает руки перед собой и начинает поочередно сгибать пальцы, тем самым медленно восстанавливая чувствительность конечностей. 

– Было не так уж и плохо, а, принцесса? – дразняще спрашивает Джонни, возникая рядом с его постелью. С крайне гордым видом он приваливается к стене, привычным жестом скрещивая руки на груди. 

Ви хмурится, чувствуя острую необходимость стереть эту идиотскую самодовольную улыбку с его лица. Желательно кулаком: - Отвали. И вообще, прекрати меня так называть. 

Рок-звезда смеется: – А как насчёт того, чтобы в следующий раз испробовать содержимое того ящика с игрушками, который ты припрятал в ванной? – предлагает Джонни, в следующую секунду материализуясь уже рядом с лежащим на кровати Ви.

– В следующий раз? Не слишком ли амбициозные планы? – Ви даже не пытается спрашивать, как он узнал про его уже-не-секретный тайник. Это же был Джонни, мать вашу, от него ничего не утаишь. 

– Не делай вид, будто тебе это не интересно. 

\- Да пошел ты на хуй. 

\- Ничего не имею против. Только для начала наберись терпения, принцесса.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась эта работа, то не забудьте поставить kudos автору оригинала ;-)


End file.
